


Did I Say That Out Loud?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Did I say that out loud by the Barenaked Ladies, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Did I Say That Out Loud?

**_ Did I Say That Out Loud? _ **

This is Gavin and Meg’s song so it would be criminal not to write the songfic about them. Turnfree, ladies and gents and those in between, and it’s the first I’ve ever written. I hope you enjoy it and BLAST THE SONG WHILE YOU READ IT! I WANNA HEAR YOU SING ALONG FROM HERE IN AUSTRALIA!

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

_I know you're not to kiss and tell  
_ _But maybe nobody has ever kissed as well as you do_  
Don't know what's got a hold of me  
Alcohol or alchemy  
I know you're not to kiss and tell, oh well

This was impossible. Gavin got himself into this relationship but he would never be able to get himself out. And he didn’t even want to. He’d been technically single for a long time and now, look at him. He had this…goddess that _willingly_ spent time with him. Listened to his stupid jokes, curled up on the couch with him, kissed him.

It was amazing.

 _Anywhere you're gonna be, that's where I wanna be_  
Right now, did I say that out loud?  
Put your hands up in the air  
Wave 'em like you care and I'll be there  
Anywhere you're gonna be, that's where I wanna be  
Right now; did I say that out loud?  
Woah-oh woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh woah-oh--oh--oh--oh—oh

He was terrified that he’d mess it up. That he’d do something stupid or say something mean without intending to and drive her away. He knows what it’s like to have someone that you love and would do anything for and if he lost that, he didn’t know what he would do. But those times where he’d open his mouth and say something, three little words he’d never said to a girl before, and his brain screamed ‘did I say that out loud?!’, she just smiled. Not mockingly, no. She smiled like he was the sweetest thing and kissed him, saying those three words back. It was the strangest thing. No awkwardness, no shying away from him. Just acceptance.

 _They tell you not to plan too far_  
But I'm already miles ahead, and I intend to be wherever you are  
Don't know what's got a hold of me  
It's greater than gravity  
They tell you not to plan too far, but we are

They had a house. They actually bought a house together with furniture and cable and stuff. She’d knocked his British flag pillow off the bed and left her American flag one, yelling ‘Manifest destiny, bitch’ and it was the cutest bloody thing. Then she flopped onto the bed, her long red hair splashing out across the bedspread like wine on marble. Then she turned her head and looked at him with that smile of hers, the one where her gold-brown eyes glowed and there was nothing in the world to worry him because she was there with him.

He had another moment of asking himself if he said something out loud. Thankfully she said yes to his accidentally-intentional question.

 _Anywhere you're gonna be, that's where I wanna be_  
Right now, did I say that out loud?  
Put your hands up in the air  
Wave 'em like you care and I'll be there  
Anywhere you're gonna be, that's where I wanna be  
Right now; did I say that out loud?  
Woah-oh woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh woah-oh--oh--oh--oh—oh

The congratulations were short lived before practically the whole building started helping plan their wedding. She took control though, made sure that it was definitely his and hers and just that. And every step of the way, she would look at him with that smile, peck him on the lips and say those three words. It got closer and closer to the day until, there he was, standing at the altar, waiting for her to appear. Michael whispered to him, telling him it’d be fine. If he was scared, Michael would hold him there and as soon as she appeared at the end of the aisle, all fear would melt away and all he’d say would be those two words that meant they could be together forever.

And he stayed there.

 _When you get close, and my heart goes_  
Boom-boom-pow! Did I say that out loud?  
When you kiss me, and it hits me  
If I try to write about it, someone's gonna diss me  
Miss me miss me  
Now we got a history Is it such a mystery  
How I fell for you? How I fell for you

As soon as she appeared in that white dress, no veil covering her face and her long red hair in rings and waves down her back, Gavin’s heart stopped, then beat with a force that nearly knocked him over and he couldn’t do anything other than smile and watch her. Her eyes immediately found his and she smiled back, making his breath catch and his eyes water.

By the time she made it to the altar and she took his hand, he was nearly crying. Then he brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a light kiss to the back, telling her he loved her and how happy he was she said yes.

 _Anywhere you're gonna be, that's where I wanna be_  
Right now, did I say that out loud?  
Put your hands up in the air  
Wave 'em like you care and I'll be there  
Anywhere you're gonna be, that's where I wanna be  
Right now; did I say that out loud?  
Woah-oh woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh woah-oh--oh--oh--oh—oh

The honeymoon was perfect. Just the two of them, spending all day in bed, playing video games, sex or just holding each other and being sickeningly sweet.

Then, a month or so later, she told him some news that made his heart stop all over again.

And he hoped it would have gold-brown eyes and a beautiful smile just like hers that someone else would fall in love with.

_I know you're not to kiss and tell, oh well_


End file.
